


A bunch of Undertale Stories. [May not update so possibly only two.]

by FoxWarrior23



Category: Undertale
Genre: I made this for school, More tags to be added(Maybe), Probably won't update much if at all, The first two stories have nothing to do with eachother except Undertale, This thing, Undertale has taken everything in my life, Undertale is Awesome, Undertale is Life, don't ask why, lets do this, screw this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWarrior23/pseuds/FoxWarrior23
Summary: A few(Probably two) Undertale stories I made for school. At least the first two, who knows about the rest if I make more.If you want to request a story/topic, feel free! I may write it, but its hard for me to write most the time.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: ~~Okay, so, I have no idea where this story is going right now, I have no plan for the story so far, sooo yep. May turn into Undertale, may just become a silly story.~~  So! It IS turning into an Undertale story. It will be mainly based on the game, but not entirely ‘cuz that would be no fun! The year as ‘201X’ is from the Game, it says ‘Mt. Ebott 201X’ also ‘Frisk’ is gender neutral, (so they can be the ‘player’ or rather, you) I will be using They/Them pronouns. Also, ** _Both B(Bold) and I(Italic) together is Frisk thinking or other if stated._** Anyways! Let us begin our quest!

___________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

___________________________________________________________________

 Frisk began to walk in the forest, everything was silent, almost. They could hear the birds singing and the crunch of leaves under their brown, leather boots. They looked around, searching for any sign of the opening to the cave; they were climbing atop Mt. Ebott, the year 201X. Finally finding the entrance -or rather the hole- to the cave, they walked briskly towards it. Something snagged on their boot, looking down just in time to see the vine that caught their boot as they tripped. As they continued to accelerate, panic rising in them; their only thought was ‘ ** _How hard am I going to hit the ground?_** _’_

_..._

Frisk moaned, feeling… alright? **_How did I endure that? _**They opened their eyes; they had landed atop a bed of golden flowers. Looking around, they _were_ in the Underground! All the sudden, they looked around, feeling a something _Under_ them. Hahaha, because they were in the _Under_ ground? Frisk shook their head and sighed. No? Okay. Back to the story! They really _did_ feel something under them though. It was a… stick? They shrugged it off and picked it up, it might be useful to acquire it. Frisk started walking down the dark tunnel, barely able to see much in front of them. They went to an abrupt stop, seeing a… Smiling Flower? “……” Frisk didn’t know what they could say to that. Frisk was shocked to see it move its head towards them, blink, and open its mouth. Definitely abnormal. “Howdy!” **_Oh god it talks!_** “I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!” Flowey said cheerily. Frisk thought ‘his’ voice was slightly  obnoxious, though they were calling a flower a he, so who is here to judge? “You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?” Flowey smiled wider. “Well, I ca-“ He was cut off by Frisk’s screaming as they ran, not wanting ANYTHING to do with the talking flower! “……Wow, thanks Frisk! Just HAAD to run away, didn’t ‘cha?” He only got a distant yell in reply.

After running for a while, Frisk stopped at a door, panting and leaning on their knees. Looking up, they was that there was a sort of… puzzle on the (Under)ground? Sorry, I’ll stop with the Undertale/Underground puns. For now. She stepped onto a few of the pressure plates, and then flipped a switch. **_Ha! The door opened. Pfft, that wasn’t hard!_** Slowly, Frisk started walking again. Suddenly Frisk heard someone walking and a metallic clinking sound. Frisk dove behind… nothing. They just laid themselves against the wall, hoping whoever it was didn’t see them. No luck. “Hello? Do not be afraid, my child,( ** _Did she just call me her child?)_** I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS.” Toriel said, smiling. “Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” Frisk slowly walked toward her, she looked like… a Goat Lady? She sighed, mulling things over, first a talking flower and now a goat lady? Things were beginning to overwhelm Frisk.

All their judgments aside, Frisk followed Toriel, feeling a bit safer. Frisk started to look at her stick, it beginning to enthrall them. Just as they were starting to see an odd pattern on the stick, Toriel stopped. Frisk bumped into her

“Oh, s-sorry Toriel….”

Toriel smiled. “Ah, it is no trouble! Do not worry, my child.”

Frisk thought of something. “…Okay, mom.”  

Toriel froze. “D-did you just call me… mom? Would it please you to call me ‘mother’? Alright then! You can call me whatever you’d like, my child.” 

Frisk smiled up at Toriel. “Oh! Anyways! I was going to see if you could solve this puzzle but… it seems a little too dangerous for now. Hold my hand for a minute,” Frisk did as they were told. “And stay behind me.” Toriel smiled and started walking across a spiked platform, Frisk was scared at first, but when Toriel stepped on certain spaces, four spikes-Well, four on each side- would sink down so they couldn’t step on them. **_How useful!_** Frisk smiled and skipped right behind Toriel.


	2. Chapter 2, Undertale Thing School Thingy the II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not.  
> Again just copied it.
> 
> Made with Microsoft Word

Prologue: Again! No idea where the story is going! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all started out as a normal day, Frisk was helping Toriel make a Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie for the group.  The group usually consisted of Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys,  Mettaton (Usually EX), Asgore, Monster Kid (Dunno his name, they just call him MK), Asriel, Toriel, AND Chara/Frisk. And somehow, one pie worked between them all. Today, though, MK and Mettaton were not there. As Frisk and Tori walked into the living room, Papyrus started talking about his puzzles to Undyne and Alphys. Sans just casually waved at them as they came in, Asgore was playing with Asriel and Chara, Frisk soon joining their ‘siblings,’ Frisk and Chara were adopted into the Dreemurr family so they were not blood siblings, but they certainly acted it. Toriel started talking to Asgore about the Underground in an acclaim tone, Sans was asleep, Undyne and Papyrus were walking about training and Alphys was dazing off (Probably thinking about Anime). Frisk suddenly got up, grabbing Azzy’s and Chara’s hands, running out the door and going down the path. Asriel (or Azzy) started talking “F-Frisk! Where are you taking us?” Chara stayed silent, Frisk just smiled. They shortly arrived at the Spider Bake Sale, Frisk taking them into the ‘building’ and taking out a pouch of coins. “Wait, you brought us here to buy _Spiders!?_ ” Chara said, seeming to be in a peevish mood. Asriel sighed and pulled out his coin pouch. “Not you too, Azzy!”Chara groaned. Frisk giggled and started buying Spider Donuts/Cider, Chara sighing and leaning on the wall, watching Asriel join in and start buying from the Spiders. “...You really don’t need to patronize them all the time. Frisk, you came here yesterday! And the day before that!” Chara groaned bored in a bored tone. “Come on, Asrie-“

“JUST STOP COMPLAINING ALREADY, CHARA!” Asriel and Frisk said in sync. Chara looked at them and huffed loudly, crossing her arms and looking away.

Almost an hour passed by the time they got back to the house, Sans still asleep, Papyrus begging Toriel to let him make his ‘AMAZING SPAGHETTI!' with Undyne in Tori’s kitchen. “No, I am afraid not! Last time I let you, you almost blew up my house!” Toriel chided, in a soft tone. Papyrus and Undyne continued to pout in a corner. Frisk and Asriel just stood there, arms full of food (if it’s even that) from the Spider Bakery, made with Spiders! Chara plopped onto the couch next to Sans, sighing. “...heya kiddo, what’s wrong? didn’t kill anyone did ya’?” Sans said in a casual tone, one eye(Socket?) open, the small light focused on her.

“I did NOT kill anyone Sans! Different Universe! Well, Timeline...” Chara growled at him.

“...so, you really do remember that? well, it’s alright as long as you don’t hurt anyone.” He huffed and closed his eye(Socket?) again, seeming to be asleep all the sudden. Frisk started to walk towards Sans, he didn’t seem to acknowledge them. Frisk put all of their stuff down, next to Asriel, seeming to stalk the (pretending) asleep skeleton. Frisk pounced onto Sans-! ...Sans Teleported out of the way, so Frisk just hit her face on the couch. “Darn it Sans! I was gonna get you!” Frisk huffed crossly. Sans chuckled, then looked at Alphys who was walking over to them. “I-I h-h-have a-an idea! H-hopefully i-it w-will e-ensue a g-good e-e-ending...” Alphys stuttered, obviously nervous.

“what’s up doc?” Sans said casually, both of his eye(Sockets?) open.

 “W-well! S-since you h-have m-magic, Sans.. I-I w-wanted t-t-to test i-it on some things....” Alphys continued “B-but only i-if y-you want to! I-I promise y-you won’t get hurt!”              ”a’ight al, what do ya’ need me ta’ do?” Sans blinked and sat up on the couch, waiting.

“W-well! I-if you c-could teleport u-us to m-my ‘Lab’...” Alphys looked around. “I-I don’t l-like the c-cold in S-Snowdin... s-s-sorry Sans.....” 

Sans chuckled “it's alright, al, c’mon. should we bring the kid? frisk, I mean.” He shot a glare at Chara.

“Y-yeah! L-l-let’s bring F-Frisk!” Alphys smiled at the child who was currently trying to take Chara’s  chocolate bar.

“No! Frisk! It’s mine!” Chara hissed. “Get your own.”

“Muuurr!” Frisk groaned and jumped on Chara, the result being flipped off the couch.

“I told you, hands off!” Chara hissed again, taking a bite of her chocolate bar.

 

Frisk had gotten her own piece of pie. Along with everyone else. Chara still had a chocolate bar, AND pie, she was happy, her bad mood  starting to erode. Sans, Alphys and Frisk all went to the lab, Undyne went back to Waterfall, so it was just Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Chara. “....Hey, Azzy, know anything we could do?” Chara looked to her brother.

“Oh! We could try to make a pie? That would be fun!” Asriel squeaked, sounding exited.

”Oooh, yes! You’re right, that sounds fun!” Chara got up from where she was sitting on the ground and ran into the kitchen, soon followed after by Asriel.”....I wonder if mom still has the Phone thingy from Alphys... Azzy, could you go ask?” Chara turned to Asriel, him already turning to corner to ask their mom. “Heh.... he’s so adorable sometimes.....”

A few minutes passed before he came back, holding a phone open to the ‘Texting Screen’ with Sans on the other side of the texts. They mostly just had Puns and jokes as their conversations. “Thanks Azzy! ...Now... to on the Internet...” She tapped some buttons and just hoped for the best. “Oh! Here we are-..... REQUEST PENDING?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!”  Chara yelled at the phone and started tapping the screen furiously.  

“U-um... i-it means it’s... like... pending? Pfft....” Asriel joked, trying not to laugh.

“YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!”

 “Okay! Okay! Sorry, Charry!” He laughed and dodged a whack from Chara. ”Haha! S-sorry! Hahaha! Don’t hit me!” He ran and opened the fridge, somehow fitting inside it and closing it. “....MOOOMMM ASRIEL’S IN THE FRIDGE AGAIN!!!” No response. “....FINE! I’ll get him out then...” Chara mumbled and walked to the Fridge, prying it open and pulling him out.

”Owe! Owe! Okay, okay! Hahaha! Now! Time to make a pie....”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sorry for so much of it just talking! I don’t know why but I just like having conversations between the characters!

Note: Chara is not evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still failed RIP

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucked, but ya know screw it


End file.
